Changing fate
by Nakara
Summary: A warrior from our world goes to ffvii to change the fate of theirs. hope everyone likes it. please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story. This is the complete documentation of my most recent journey. By writing these journey's down I hope to show everyone that we can all change the course of our world. Please read on.

This is my story. The story of a proud woman and warrior. Your eyes do not distort the words on this page, nor does your mind. Believe what is written, and allow yourself to be pulled into my world, to see through my eyes. If you do not believe in dreams, and in fantasies coming true, than you need to find yourself another book. This is a story full of adventure and hardships, and more importantly, of love and loss. So sit back in your most comfortable reading spot, this could take a while to tell.

Ch. 1 Leaving home

It was an evening like any other. I had just finished a good two hours of Final Fantasy VII, again. I'd played through the game at least ten times. I knew the story like the back of my hand, including all of it's secrets.

I was just laying my head down when I heard a familiar sound. Something like a rushing waterfall. I sighed, sat back up and looked into the round, black, swirling portal in my room. I knew the portal would wait for me, so I took my time getting ready. It's always difficult trying to decide what to wear for my missions, I simply never knew where I was going. I finally decided on the usual, black tank top, black leather pants, and (can you guess?) black knee high traveling boots. I grabbed my favorite sword off the rack and slung it on my back, then fastened a dagger to my hip. Turning around in the full length mirror, I had to admit I looked pretty good. The black really works with my red hair, which I had proudly grown out to nearly waist length, and my green eyes seemed eager to go. I admit I always felt short at five foot four, but I work out enough to keep a good shape. The sword I carry is a special one to me. I originally got it from a thrift store for my collection. On my last trip I took it with me and the elves of Rivendell reforged it for me. It was a long katana with a dragon wing and claw for a hilt, which is now black wood with gold melded in. And for the record, Legolas looks nothing like Orlando Bloom. The real deal is far better.

But what am I saying? I forgot to mention that I am a world traveler. And believe it or not, most of the stories we read and movies we watch are a glimpse into some of them.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail and stood in front of the portal. Then I stepped through. There's really nothing to it, just like walking through a door. No weird sensations or such.

I had to squint at first the sun was so bright. It was obviously early afternoon here, and the weather was quite warm. I stood on a cliff full of grass and flowers. I began walking and looked down into the gorge below me. My breath caught in my throat as I looked down on the city. Midgar. I was in Final Fantasy VII. I looked more closely, none of the plates had fallen which meant I still had time to join up with AVALANCHE and get in on the action. And so I closed my eyes and summoned the dragon. OOPS! I forgot! My world hoping started when I was visited by a dragon who I now share powers with. Because of it I can use elemental and healing magic along with my own set of dragon wings and a tail. I unfolded my large brown wings and prepared myself for a simple glide down to the city. Then I was on the ground covered by a net.

"Well, well. We come up to get rid of a monster and instead we found you. She just came out of no where didn't she Rude?" I turned far enough to see Reno's face before I was sedated. Great, I'm here for two minutes and I'm caught by the Turks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Hojo's lab

I woke to dim lights and a haze over my eyes. The sedative they used must have been powerful enough for a horse. I rolled over, I could see only blue. Then a figure. Soon my vision cleared and I could see the man who had disgusted me for so long. Hunched over, obviously dyed black hair and thick round glasses. It could only be Hojo. A second look showed me I was laying on the floor of one of his glass prisons.

"Finally awake I see?" His voice sounded like the best geek stereotype you can imagine. I was still too weak to move and couldn't fight back as he opened the door to draw blood for who knows what. Soon after he left I blacked out again. I did notice on thing though. Jenova's case hadn't been broken into yet. I still had time. 

Over the next few days I learned some things. Like the fact that my weapons were laying on his desk, and lab food sucked. And that I loathed Hojo more than anyone deserves. He would sit and stare at me like I was going to summon my wings simply to entertain him, of course I would never do anything for this sick man. He came in one day after he finished analyzing my DNA. He stared at me for a long time, then walked away saying something like, "No dragon, only dog.". After that he spent three days at his desk, looking from his books, then to me, and jotting down notes every now and then.

Early in the afternoon I discovered a hatch at the top of my prison. Unfortunately it had no handles, and since the glass reflected any kind of magic, I would have to fly to the top to get it open. I decided to wait until night to attempt it. Hojo ended up leaving a little later than usual so I waited, very impatiently for him to leave. Then my chance came. I summoned the wings and braced myself. With one powerful beat I hit the hatch with my shoulder. Nothing happened, except for a bruise. So I held myself close to the hatch and summoned a ball of fire in my hands. I threw it along the seam but the reflective magic sent it back into my stomach and hurtled me to the floor.

I laid there for awhile letting the white light disappear from my vision. I rolled onto my side intending to try and sleep when I saw something. Black boots. Those definitely didn't belong to Hojo. My eyes scanned up the figure outside my prison. Black pants, long black cloak, Masamune. The six foot blade that had killed so many. The long silver hair and green eyes. Haunting green eyes hat I would never forget. I was looking at Shinra's ex general. Sephiroth. I stepped closer, until my breath fogged the glass. It's hard to describe Sephiroth. He's not only handsome, he's beautiful. He just stared in at me, not moving, not saying anything.

He pulled his sword up, and I barely had time to get back before he used it to shatter my glass prison. I stood there, stunned as he walked away. I was free, and Sephiroth made it happen. I watched him break into Jenova's cell, and I watched her grotesque body disappear, into nothing. But I knew better. She was a plague on this planet, and she had Sephiroth wrapped around her finger. And I suppose that gave me the idea, as I watched Sephiroth walk towards the stairs.

"Sephiroth." I said as loud as I'd dared. He stopped and slowly turned to look at me. I have to admit I'd never been so afraid in my life as I was in that moment. I mean, you don't learn much about Sephiroth's personality in the game. For all I knew he could have just killed me right then. But he didn't, he stood there, waiting for me to say something. "I, uh.. Just, umm. Thank you. For getting me out of there." I finally managed to say. It could have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a smile play at the corners of his mouth.

"Hojo is not worthy of the company of such a fine creature." That was the first thing I ever heard Sephiroth say. His voice is like that of an angel, and it sent chills down my spine. Again he turned to walk away from me.

"There's an easier way out!" I yelled after him. When he turned and looked at me this time I nodded my head towards a balcony outside. He walked outside and I followed. I have never flown with a full grown person before, I didn't honestly know if I could hold us both up. I stayed back a ways and began my running start. Sephiroth turned to face me just as I reached him, but it was too late to stop now. I locked my arms under his and we went over, then we were gliding through the air over Midgar. We had barely begun flying when I started losing my grip one Sephiroth. He must have felt it too, because he put his arms around me and held on tight. Unfortunately I couldn't hide my blush from him and this time he did smile at me. Sephiroth had always been my favorite villain, and I always thought he was misunderstood. I had prayed and hoped for a sequel in which he came back with the realization of the wrongs he had committed and could start anew, with a little love interest maybe? Yes, yes, I know I'm in love with him, but it's completely different when this man is holding onto and smiling because your blushing about the situation. 

He described a grove of trees for me and we landed, not so gracefully. It was more of a rolling stop than anything. I 'put away' the wings and found myself standing in front of a large yellow bird. My mind screamed BIG BIRD! But I knew better. This was a chocobo. And yes it was huge. It's shoulder was as tall as me! Sephiroth mounted the bird, then held out a hand for me. He was taking me with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well, you will be interested to know that I just had Lasik eye surgery five days ago and I am extremely happy with it. The place I went to is in Rockford, IL. Yavetz eye care center. They are fabulous. $1000 per eye. They keep their prices down by not advertising. I will also say that my surgery took less than five minutes and was absolutely painless. You feel nothing. They really work with you and answer any questions you may have, and if you feel nervous they let you hold a pooh bear. There is a website to visit if you are interested. http/ If you are at all interested please check out their website. In other news, I finally got a review, and seeing that it was a good one I will definitely continue the story. Any comments and advice are welcome but please, no flames. If you don't like what you read, then read something else. This story has been in my head for the past three years, so it shouldn't take long for me to get it typed out. Thank you and enjoy.

Ch. 3 Arriving in Junon

Sometime during the journey I fell asleep. Seems impossible on a bouncing chocobo but apparently my lack of sleep from Hojo's lab caught up with me. I woke up right around night fall as we began to slow down. I slowly opened my eyes and reality hit me. I WAS ASLEEP ON SEPHIROTH'S CHEST! Needless to say, I blushed. Bright burning red. I stared straight ahead hoping he wouldn't notice. He never said anything but I get the feeling he did. He stopped the chocobo and I got a good look around. We were on a small trail through the mountains. They were almost bare, only a few trees grew near a small stream. At least we could see fiends coming if they decided to attack.

I heard a quiet coughing to my left and looked down at Sephiroth who was staring up at me. I gave him a questioning look, I hadn't even noticed him getting off the bird. He held out a hand and I took it, mentally screaming to myself about how lucky I was. He put his other hand on my waist and helped me off the chocobo, which I later learned was named Dillon. I know… Dillon. Makes no sense to me either. While I was standing around thinking about the odd name and taking in my surroundings Sephiroth set up a tent. A nagging question turned up in my mind so I asked.

Where are we?" He answered without turning.

"In the mountains to the west of Midgar. We will arrive in Junon on the other side tomorrow afternoon."

"So your not going south through the marsh?" I asked.

"No. I prefer to stay away from the Zolom." Seph replied.

"But then who kills that Zolom on the tree…" I asked myself. I mentally kicked myself when Sephiroth lifted his eyebrows in question. Said too much. I had to remain silent about knowing what was going to happen. It was one of the rules of being a traveling warrior. That's when it hit me. "I LEFT MY WEAPONS BACK AT HOJO'S LAB!" This was definitely not good. I'm good at hand to hand combat sure, but I would rather fight monsters with my sword.

"You can buy new one's in Junon." Sephiroth said flatly. Obviously he didn't realize how important that sword was to me. I mean, elves forged it for me. And not just any elves, the elves of Rivendell. I sighed and gave up, hoping that I would get my sword back. It was too late to try now. Sephiroth sat on an old log by the front of the tent and motioned me inside. I went in without a word and laid down in my dirty clothes. I hated not being able to shower. I tossed and turned, not able to sleep. I finally gave up and made my way back outside. It was a cloudless (no pun intended) starry night, and Sephiroth was still sitting on that log. I sat down beside him and stared at they stars for awhile

"Too much sleep earlier and now it won't come?" Sephiroth asked me.

"Yeah." Was all I replied. One thing I noticed right away with Sephiroth, were his expressions. We've all read that his face never shows his emotions. I guess it wasn't true after all. Here we were just sitting and talking, and he smiled and laughed. Just like anyone else would. It made me fall in love with his character all over again. But this time, he was real. Right next to me. I could reach out and touch him.

"Are you okay?" I came out of my thoughts and blushed bright red for the second time that day. Apparently my thoughts took over and here I was reaching out and touching his arm. I pulled back as fast as I could, and all he did was smirk at me. That smirk that made me want to cuddle up to him, but of course, I was far too afraid that he may not be as calm as he seemed to be. The night dragged on and I eventually fell asleep. I woke part way up when Sephiroth moved, I had been on his shoulder, and he picked me up and put me in the tent. What a wonderful night, if only he did that when I was fully awake.

Morning came and the sun's first rays woke me from a dream filled sleep. About the man who was outside the tent. It had been a pleasant one, where we were just talking and walking through a forest. I didn't recognize the landscape from this world, but of course this was the first time I'd seen it up close. I got myself up, tried to run my fingers through my hair and pull it into a satisfactory pony tail. Outside the morning was cool and the sun barely peaking over the mountain peaks. Silently, Sephiroth helped me pack up the tent and blanket and put it back in Dillon's 'saddle' bags.

The ride was fairly quiet until Sephiroth finally spoke up. "It occurred to me that we have not been properly introduced."

"My name is Nakara." I answered. What, did you think I would give him my real name? I had been going by Nakara for a long time now, and only my close friends and family called me my real name. "And I already know who you are."

"I assumed as much, by your reaction back in the lab. What were you doing there anyways?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well, I was on my way into Midgar on.. Business, when Reno and  
Rude snuck up and trapped me. I woke up in Hojo's lab." I gave the short version. "I have to ask, why did you help me? Really?" It took a minute for Sephiroth to answer.

"I heard a rumor before I got to the lab. That a powerful creature had been found. They said Hojo's cages could barely contain it. Then when I showed up, I found you. I will not lie to you, I could use someone as powerful as you are."

"But you haven't even seen me do anything." I replied.

"That's not true. I saw you summon that fire, white hot flames, without materia. I don't know anyone who can use magic without materia. I have only seen dragons summon fire like that, which brings me to my next question. How did you do it, and what creature are you to have wings and a tail like a dragon?" I had known this question would come up sooner or later. I supposed he might as well know about me.

"Well, on my twentieth birthday I had a visitor. A dragon. She told me I had a destiny like no other. That I was special. She shared with me her magic and her wings. Now I can use elements and some healing magic."

"Ah..and what's the catch?" He asked.

"I travel a lot. It's kind of hard to explain. There are all kinds of different worlds, yours, Gaia, is one of them. The catch is that I travel to these worlds as a kind of helper." I wasn't about to tell him I was there to stop him. He may have killed me or even worse, left me in the mountains hating me! He simply nodded, taking in my story. Some how I think he actually believed it.

Afternoon came round and not long after we stopped for lunch we came over a ridge at the backside of Junon. We dismounted and took the bags from Dillon, happily went to a crop of trees, obviously his home. Sephiroth led the way we made our way through the back of the city. I couldn't believe he was just going to walk out in the open like that but, no one was around this part of Junon. It looked like a ghost yard long forgotten. We approached a large building and Sephiroth walked in, turning immediately to a door on the left. He unlocked it and opened the door nodding for me to go in. I couldn't help it. I gasped. It was a beautiful apartment. Everything in it was in black and white. Except for the real wooden floor. It looked like cherry wood. We were in a large living room, complete with couch, loveseat and cozy overstuffed arm chair.

Sephiroth led up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom. It was equally beautiful. With black and white bedding and a white area rug. There were portraits of what I assumed to be other war generals on the walls. There was even an overstuffed reading chair in one corner with a small bookshelf beside it. Sephiroth ushered me into the bathroom and told me to get cleaned up. I shut and locked the door and gladly got out of my dirty clothes. Right before I got into the shower I heard Sephiroth yell to me that he had clothes laid out for me outside the door.

After a very long hot shower with lots of soap and conditioner to straighten my thick hair, I stepped out of the shower and into a huge towel. Everything here seemed so perfect, so luxurious. It reminded me of the song of the same name by Gwen Steffani. I wrapped a smaller towel around my hair and slowly opened the door to make sure no one was there. The room was empty so I walked in and took the clothes laying on the bed. A pair of boxer shorts and a large t-shirt, all black. Why was I not surprised? I slipped them on and went back into the bathroom to dry my hair. I looked around in the cupboard to find a bottle of hair straightened and a blow dryer. After that long task was done, my hair is thick and takes forever to dry, I went back into the bedroom and climbed into the king sized bed. I thought it was my imagination the I felt the bed move right before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I've said it once and I will say it again. If you don't like my story READ SOMETHING ELSE! Why bother if you don't like what I write? You know what I do when I don't like a story? I look for something more to my liking. So please, don't be a jerk to me, just go somewhere else for a story. I don't expect my story to be perfect, it's only what's in my head. Don't bother to review if you don't have compliments or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I know the Seph is out of character right now and I agree with my character being Mary Sue. You have to also consider what she is. Just remember she's been fighting for a long time now AND knows everything there is to know about ff7. It will get better I promise, I just couldn't really think of a better entrance for her. If I ever finish this story I will create the story on how she got her powers and her very first mission. Now, on with my tale. 

Ch. 4. Pancake breakfast and shopping.

Waking up turned out to be quite a trial for me. I had never slept in such a comfortable bed before. I finally rolled over and opened my eyes to see a mass of silver on the opposite side of the bed. Sephiroth was asleep. I guess it was expected since he had possible stayed up for two days. As quietly as I could I slipped out of the bed and out the door, making my way downstairs. My stomach let out a roar letting me know it was hungry. I went into the kitchen which was rather small compared to the rest of the apartment. The counter space was limited but much larger than my own at home. I searched through the cupboards and found pancake mix along with eggs in the fridge. And so I prepared my favorite breakfast, pancakes with two eggs over easy on top. Very good.

After words I cleaned up the dishes, I didn't want to make the clean place look bad. I grabbed my newly washed clothes and a bag of gil from the table and set off out the front door. The part of Junon we were in was run down indeed. There were no people in sight and there weren't even any shops until two levels down. I didn't see a tram coming up any time soon so opted for a set of steep stairs on the edge of the street. One hundred and twenty five steps later and I was now on what seemed to be a street like an outdoor mall. I walked past clothes shops, food stores, restaurants and even an antique shop before I came to a weapons dealer. I walked in and was suddenly surrounded by silver weapons. Swords, spears, guns, throwing stars, staves, and everything else you could think of. I walked over to the sword case when one behind the counter caught my eye. It was a long black and red katana. It was very plain but very beautiful. Unlike my own sword this one had a curve to the blade and was a little shorter, maybe two feet instead of my normal three. The sheath was wrapped in black and red cloth kind of woven in together. The shop owner finally noticed me and approached the counter.

"I'd say that one is a little out of your league little lady"

"Just hand me that sword." I instructed. He gave me a funny look but did as he was told. Apparently I didn't look strong enough to handle a sword in his opinion. He held it out to me and I took it in my hands.

"Now careful little miss, that one's pretty sharp. Wouldn't want to scar that face of yours." He practically laughed in my face. I pulled the blade out of it's sheath and put it to his throat. He shut up after that. I stepped away from the counter and practiced some stances with it, then a few swings and jabs.

"How much?" I asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't be able to pay for that one." He replied, closely watching where the blade went.

"I asked how much, not your opinion." "It's, uh, five thousand gil." He finally got out. I took out the pouch and handed him the gil. "Thank you little miss." He said as I walked toward the door.

"If I ever hear of you giving a woman trouble I will come after you. And don't call me little." I tied the sword to my left hip and walked out. I hated my shortness, why must people rub it in? Then I made my way down to one of the many clothes shops on the street. I ended up buying two more pairs of black pants, a second pair of boots, and two more tops, one a black tight t-shirt, the other a black halter top. I was on my way back to Sephiroth's apartment when a store window caught my eye. There was a skirt in the window that looked almost exactly like Yuna's gun mage skirt. I walked in and inquired to find out that it was one of a kind. It was the same except it was black and silver instead of blue and purple. I left and headed back up the stairs to the apartment, bags in hand.

Upon return to the apartment I found no sign of life. It seemed like Seph had just disappeared. 'oh well' I thought, throwing down my bags and trying on an outfit. I was just putting the finishing touches on my black pants and halter when Sephiroth walked in the door. "We will be leaving here in two days." He said as he walked past and sat down on an overstuffed couch. Typical a man wouldn't notice something new if it slapped him in the face. "That 'shirt' isn't exactly something for travel." He stated without even looking up. I took back that thought. The afternoon was a lazy one in which he sat on the couch, and me on the floor watching the news. The only thing that had played all day was the footage of an explosion. Of course I knew it was AVALANCHE'S doing. My plan of action had been slowly forming as we sat in silence. I would try to change Sephiroth's mind. And if that didn't work, which I seriously doubted it would, I would at least stop him from killing Aeris. She had been one of my favorite characters in the game. I loved her personality and how innocent she was. Just to be murdered in front of her friends. I had cried the first time I saw it.

"You have been silent." Came a voice from behind me.

"I have a lot on my mind." I replied, taking on my cool 'not caring' attitude. "May I inquire as to your plans and how I am involved"

"I am on a.. quest." He began. I knew he was going to make it sound like something wonderful or something. "I am searching the world. I'm not sure what for, I won't know until I find it." "And you need me to do this?" I asked.

"There are those out to stop me. And I could use assistance in that department." I decided to leave it at that, knowing I wouldn't get anything else out of him. Besides, I really didn't want to piss him off. I may be in love with the man, but I am still terrified of him. But me being me, I have to shout at least one random thing per day, and I was obviously lacking for the past two. Sephiroth had apparently decided to look through my shopping bags when he pulled out the skirt.

"My hard earned gil was spent on this? I can't even tell what it is?" I jumped up from my spot and grabbed it from him.

"It's a skirt you Seph! And it's mine..my own…..my precious…" I stood there staring at the cloth in my hands then realized how stupid I must have sounded. The expression on Seph's face was..different. It was a mixture of confusion and humor. At his face I threw the skirt back at him and dropped to the floor laughing. Apparently he didn't mind the nickname too much. I had always wondered how he would react to being called Seph.

"Don't use that name for me again, or your travels will be short." Sephiroth was giving me a death glare and it sent chills up my spine. I sobered up right quick and headed to bed after that, not wanting to provoke his anger.

The next morning was a calm one, in which I raided Sephiroth's fridge to find eggs and bacon. After eating I ended up going up to the roof of the building with my new sword for some practice. For three hours I thrusted, parryed, slashed, blocked, and destroyed my imaginary foe. By the time I was finished it was at least eighty degrees out and very humid. Needless to say, I was sweaty.

I went back in for a much needed shower. Afterwords I noticed something. No Sephiroth. I checked every room, even the closet, and found no sign of him. You would think he would tell me he was going out! I proceeded to find a radio and turned it on, scanning through stations. To my pleasant surprise it was playing Sean Paul. Who would have thought! I figured I would ask about it later but for now was content to put on my skirt and black halter top to dance around and clean up my mess. I know, I'm weird but hey, when else was I going to get to wear it?

I continued dancing around as I made my way into the kitchen to make some lunch. Mac and cheese ladies and gents. Oh yes. I'm a good cook, hee hee. The song had switched to S.O.S and I was singing along stirring in my cheese when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped swaying to the beat and turned slowly to look into two glowing green eyes staring at me, one eyebrow raised. I blushed and said " Ahh ta heck with it", and turned around to continue singing. I don't think I'm a good singer, but Sephiroth never did tell me to stop, so I assumed it wasn't too horribly bad.

After I dished out the mac and cheese and we ate in silence, I picked up the dishes and took them to the sink to start washing. That's when 'be with you' by Mary J. Blige came on. I love the song and started softly singing again washing up our bowls. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but before I knew it, Sephiroth had grabbed my hands from the sink, and began dancing with me. It's one of those moments you know you will never forget. And of course, I fell even deeper in love with the man. The song ended, and as fast as he came, Sephiroth was gone.

I quickly finished up the dishes and cleaned up. We spent the rest of the day in silence, then went to bed.

Sounds good right? Well, then you have to consider that I was woken up at two o'clock that morning. "What the hell?" I yelled. "Don't ya know it's night time!"

"It's time to leave." His voice was cold again. I moved quickly, and ten minutes later, we were heading down to the dock in Junon.


End file.
